


Please, Help

by FairyNiamh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Prayer, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Trixie asks for help.





	Please, Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle.
> 
> Challenge: Why doesn't he call me?

Chloe peeked in on her daughter's nightly prayers and had to fight back her tears. She hadn't told Trixie about Lucifer leaving, now she's questioning that decision.

_"God, if you're not too busy, I really need you to help me._

_See I have a few grown up friends and they have not called us in a long time. Well, Maze called me last week, but Lucifer hasn't called me or mommy in more than a month! That just isn't like him. So, I am sorry, but I think he is in trouble and I miss him. _

_I heard mommy crying for him to return her call and that she misses. I don't want mommy to be sad anymore. So, can you make him call us? We miss him a lot; and even if you don't want to, will you keep him safe? He’s not really the Devil, even if his Mom and Dad named him after the Devil._

_Thanks, Trixie out... I mean, Amen._

Chloe lightly laughed and cried. She didn't think Trixie had heard her cry at night, but her daughter had always been sensitive. She shouldn't have to be stronger, but she is only human and she had a lot of conflicting emotions. 

The one thing she could never tell Trixie was that Lucifer was in hell. She adores the man and would bear a grudge against God for what she would see as injustice. Well, she was having trouble with that, herself.

~Fin~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Please, Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414285) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)


End file.
